Calista Brightblade uth Matar
by Kitana Nightwolf
Summary: A child of strange breeding, Calista travels through life, searching for fulfilment. (Like Magus, set in alternate timeline. Please review.)


The young woman, apparently thin, pale and sickly, was a good target for robbers and goblins, however, her sword told differently. She wore the scabbard of a minotaur sword, which was enough to frighten off would-be thieves. She was looking for a town called Solace. She had family there, that she was certain of, for she knew that her mother was still alive, even if her father was dead. She gave a sort of crooked smile, thinking about her father. As she was walking through the woods, she heard the sound of a fight and headed for it. When she found the source of the sound, she was surprised. It was a young man with the same coloring of hair and eyes that she had. He was fighting a tree, apparently practicing with a new sword.  
"Greetings, sir Knight."  
The young man looked up to see a tall, well-built woman standing before him. Her face was that of a girl he knew. Her coloring was that of him and his mother. "Greetings, my lady." He bowed to her. She laughed.  
"Where might I find Lady Anna Brightblade? I heard she lives in Solace, which I must be near."  
"You search for my mother? Why, may I ask?" He put the sword in its scabbard and walked up to her.  
"She is a friend of my family, and I have some news concerning her husband. I think she may be interested in it."  
"What do you know of my father?" He looked at her with eyes that were the color of Solamnic skies in summer. She looked back with the same color eyes. He was scared of her now. She gave a crooked smile he recognized from Kitiara uth Matar. "What is your name, my lady, so I may tell my mother when you meet her?"  
"My name is of no concern of yours, sir Knight. Duck." He dropped and a dagger came flying over his head and she grabbed it. "Nice throw." A lady came out of the trees and put her hand out.  
"Can I have my dagger back, please?"  
"Interesting way to wrap the hilt. I do that as well." She handed the dagger back to its owner. She then took one of hers and showed it to the lady.  
"Very interesting. I thought that I was the only one who did that. May I ask your name?"  
"Of course. My name is Calista uth Matar."  
"What?! I am Kitiara uth Matar. Was your father by any chance Gregor uth Matar?"  
"Yes, he was. I suppose that we are sisters."  
"Yes, but half-sisters, because you have the same coloring as Sturm here."  
"I noticed that myself. I think that may be because I search for my mother among the residents of Solace."  
By this time, Sturm was on his way back to the town, but stopped at the mention of his name.  
"What about me?"  
"Nothing, sir Knight."  
"Go home Sturm. Tell Lady Brightblade that she may have company tonight."   
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
"Do it, sir Knight, or I shall cut off your precious hair."  
Sturm looked at Calista to see if she was kidding. She wasn't. "Yes, my Lady."  
Calista smiled. "That one has a problem. I think that you and I can handle that though."  
"Since you are my sister, then you must meet our half-brothers, by my mother. I think you may like them." Kitiara looked at Calista. "Do you have any other clothes?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"You look like a slut in those. Change behind that tree. And hurry it up." Calista got behind the tree and changed into one of her mercenary outfits, changing the sword from the minotaur scabbard to the real one. She tied a dagger to her waist and stepped out from behind the tree. It took her less than a minute to change. Kitiara was impressed. "Nice outfit. I wish I had one like it. Come on." They walked out of the forest and walked into the town. When she noticed the scabbard for the sword, she stopped.   
"Where did you get a knight's sword?"  
"From our father. One of my jobs was to kill two knights. They were our father and Sturm's father. The leader of the knights has Brightblade's sword. My boss gave me our father's."  
Kitiara shook her head and lead her to town. As Kitiara lead Calista, many of the members of the town stared at Calista. They were surprised to see a mercenary enter their town. When they got to Kitiara's brother's house, she lead her up and into the house.  
"Brothers, you have company!" she hollered. Two men came out of the kitchen and looked at the guests.   
"Kit!" cried the one, while the other, wearing mage's robes, was quiet. The one who cried out walked over and gave Kitiara a huge hug. The novice mage stayed where he was, looking at Calista. She looked back, her eyes reminding him of Sturm. When he looked away, she gave her crooked smile, like Kitiara's. He looked up just to see that smile. Kitiara got out of her brother's embrace and gave him a quick slap. Calista chuckled, knowing that it was a love tap.   
"Caramon, Raistlin, I would like you to meet a friend of mine."  
"I am Calista Brightblade uth Matar. I am pleased to meet you both." Calista bowed lightly, then smiled as she stood up. She saw that they all were staring at her. "I know, Kit. I failed to mention that in front of Sturm, but I did not want him to find out yet. When I go over to his house to see my mother, he will find out then. And not till then." She looked at her half-brothers and gave her crooked smile again, knowing that it would throw them off guard. Kit gave hers as well, scaring them both. The twins looked at Calista and Kit, trying to figure the whole situation out.   
"Calista, you are certain that your name is Brightblade uth Matar?"  
"Yes, I am certain. My mother left me with her friends, asking them to tell me about my real mother. I learned all I needed to know about her from my foster mother, until I ran away from there when I turned five. When I was three, my father came to see me. He told me about Kit and told me who my mother was as well. He told me a lot."  
Calista sat down, feeling very tired. The twins and Kit looked at her in surprise.  
"I am sorry, but I have only three hours sleep in the past three days. If I do not get sleep soon, I shall be of no use to anyone."  
"Caramon, take to my old room. She'll be able to rest there. Tomorrow, I'll take her to see her mother. Baby brother, can you still make that really good tea? I could use a cup."  
"Yes, I can, Kit. I shall make it right now." While Raistlin made the tea, Caramon helped Calista to bed. While she slept, she had a dream about a friend of hers who had been taken from her by the Queen of Darkness.   
* * * * *  
As Calista and Xanath, her dragon-friend, wandered in the forest around her sixteenth Day of Life Gift, a woman walked up to them. She was dressed as a warrior. When Xanath saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks. At this point, he was in human form, so he and Calista could talk easier. Calista stopped as well.  
"Can I help you, noble warrior?" Calista asked.   
"Yes. I want my dragon back." The warrior woman took off her helm and looked at Calista. Calista dropped to her knees, recognizing the Dark Queen.  
"My Queen, why do you wish to take my friend away? He has done no harm."  
"He has refused the call too many times. Now I have come to take him to where he belongs." The Dark Queen grabbed Xanath's arm and pulled him to her side.  
"No! I won't let you take him!" Calista grabbed hold of Xanath's other arm and tried to get him out of the Dark Queen's grasp, but her hold was too strong. Calista fell to the ground. Xanath's black eyes pleaded with Calista to let him go. She nodded, tears in her eyes. Calista stood up and looked at Xanath, her eyes full of tears. As the Dark Queen disappeared, Calista screamed Xanath's name for all to hear. She dropped to her knees, crying.  
* * * * *  
Calista woke up screaming. Kit ran in, her dagger drawn, thinking that someone was attacking Calista. When she saw Calista's pale face, she sat down in the chair next to her.  
"What happened, sis?"  
"I had a dream about the loss of a good friend. He's a dragon and I raised him. I found him when he was about three years old. He had a broken wing, and I helped to heal it. We became good friends, and since he had no name, either Dragonish or mortal, I named him. His name is Xanath, or Smoke. He's a black dragon. A week before I turned sixteen, the Dark Queen appeared to me, wanting to take Xanath with her. I fought her for his freedom. I lost. Xanath was taken away and I haven't seen him since." Calista dropped her head to her hands and cried as she did when Xanath was taken away. Kit wrapped her arms around Calista, not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes, Calista stopped crying. "Do you believe me, Kit?"  
"Yes, Calista, I do. I have heard that the Dark Queen shows herself to those who will be of use to her later in that person's life. Perhaps you will be of use to her. As for your dragon-friend, I don't know if you will see him again." Kit pulled her arms away from Calista and stood. "You want to see Lady Brightblade?"  
"Yes."  
"Then get out of bed and get changed. You have to look at least presentable." Kit went to slap Calista, but thought better of it. She would hit back. Instead, she shook her head. "If I were to slap you, you would slap back, right?"  
"Yup." Calista stood and pulled an outfit out of her bag. She walked behind a curtain and changed in 45 seconds. When she came back out, she was wearing a knight's outfit, like the one she had seen her father wearing.   
"Nice outfit. Where'd you get it?"  
"Our father gave it to me. He wanted to give you one, but he couldn't find you. He asked me to give you this one." She pulled one out of her bag and handed it to Kit. "It should fit pretty well." Kit went behind the curtain and changed as well. It took her a minute to change. When Kit was ready, they left to go see Lady Brightblade. When they got to her house, they found her and Sturm eating breakfast.   
"Can I help you, ladies?"  
"Good morn, Lady Brightblade. I have a lady here who would like to talk to you. Her name is Calista uth Matar." Lady Brightblade paled visibly. Calista smiled.   
"Please, come in, both of you. Have either of you eaten yet today?"  
"No Lady, we haven't. We would be honored to eat breakfast with you and Sturm." Kit and Calista walked into the house and surprised Lady Brightblade by bowing to her, as was customary. She had never remembered having anyone bow to her.   
"Calista, I seem to remember that name. Uth Matar is your father's name, correct?"  
"Yes, Lady Brightblade. My mother's name is Brightblade."  
"Yes, I know that, daughter. I recognized you when I saw you. You look like your father, but you have the Brightblade coloring. I am sorry that I gave you up, but you were a child of foul means."  
"Please, Mother. You and father had an affair, and when you realized that you were pregnant, you told Sturm's father that the child was his. When I was old enough, you gave me to one of your friends who had no children, asking her to tell me about my family. She did, and when I was five, I left her home to search for my family." Calista looked at Lady Brightblade and smiled. When Lady Brightblade looked at Sturm, she saw an anger that she recognized.  
"My son, I am sorry I never told you about your sister, but she was a child of ill-gotten means. Your father gave me that same look when I told him about her real father. Paladine forgave me by giving me you. But, then he took your father from us."  
"Yes, he did take your father away, Sturm. He led me to my current employer, who's last job for me was to kill two knights and bring him the swords. They were traveling together and when I found them, I was to kill them swiftly. I took their swords to my employer and he gave me the one to keep. The other he gave to the leader of the Knights of Solamnia. I kept my father's sword, but my step-father's sword he gave to the Knight's leader. I killed our fathers, Sturm. I am sorry."  
"Murderer!" Sturm jumped at her, his sword drawn. Calista grabbed the sword out of his hand and knocked him with the flat of the blade. He fell to the floor. Lady Brightblade looked at them both.   
"Kit, Calista, please leave, now. And don't come back."  
"Of course, Lady Brightblade. By the way, your husband's last words were, 'I shall love you forever, Anna.' That was said when he saw me and recognized you and Gregor in me. I then stabbed him in the heart, ending his days in this realm. Paladine now holds him in his arms. May you see him soon, Mother." Kit and Calista left, then, leaving the sword that Sturm had attacked Calista with. When they got outside, Calista moved her hand, revealing blood.  
"He cut you?"  
"Yes, but it is nothing. My Queen has need for me, and she shall heal me, I know."  
" 'My Queen?' What do you mean?"  
"My employer is a man named Ariakas. He is starting an army to the north. I have joined him and I shall become a Highlord. I was asked to find those interested in the job."   
"I shall think about it. I shall find you when I make up my mind. I shall be heading up that way soon, after the winter comes and goes. I shall see you then."  
"I see you know that I am leaving. How?"  
"You have that look of wanderlust. I shall see you then. Good-bye, Sister." Kit hugged her only sister.  
"Good-bye, my Sister. May the Queen keep you safe." Calista pulled out of the embrace and started off down the road. Kit watched until Calista disappeared over the hill outside of town. Kit walked back to Tanis' home, where she was staying. That winter, the plague came to Solace. Among the dead was Lady Brightblade, making both Brightblades orphans. That spring, Sturm and Kit headed for Solamnia together. During the trip, Kit seduced Sturm and she got pregnant. That boy's name was Steel, but his is another story.   
A year later, Kit and Calista met up among Ariakas' armies. Calista was a Highlord by now, with an army of her own, but she refused to lead it. She needed no army to get what she was after. Four years later, the War of the Lance started. Kit was a Highlord herself, a Blue Highlord. Calista was the only Black Highlord Ariakas had. They all were Dragon Highlords. By the time the attack on the High Clerist's Tower came, Calista was the only Highlord without a mount. While she waited at Sanction for the attackers to return, she started to whistle the little lullaby she used to whistle to Xanath when he couldn't sleep. While she whistled, a black dragon landed on the take-off platform. Calista looked at the dragon in shock.  
"Greetings, Highlord. I heard your song and recognized it, so I came to see the person singing it. I thought that the only person who knew it was dead."  
"Xanath!" Calista cried. "It's me, Cal." She took her helm off with a quick motion and looked at her friend. Xanath looked at the Highlord, a little shocked. When he saw her face, he realized that it was Calista. He instantly shifted to his human form. He grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. Calista hugged him back and tried not to cry with joy at finally finding her friend.   
"Calista, I can't believe it's really you! I thought you were dead. I have missed you so much." Xanath looked at Calista, and saw the beautiful woman she had become and was surprised at the feelings he now felt. When he looked into Calista's eyes, he saw the feelings echoed in her eyes. "I have felt like I was missing a part of me."  
"Same here, Xanath. Same here. I feel like I had part of my soul taken away from me and now it has been returned. I think that means we are......." Xanath cut her off with a kiss that nearly knocked her over. When he released her, her face was pale and she was having a problem breathing, as was he. As they calmed down, Calista realized that some of the Highlords were returning. She composed herself and looked at Xanath.  
"I think that you should shift to your dragon form." He smiled and spoke some words in the language of magic. He shimmered and became his true black dragon form. She looked at his right foreleg and saw the gold spot that made her sure that is was Xanath. When the Highlords landed, Calista smiled as Kitiara saw the black dragon standing there next to her. "Hello, sis. I would like you to meet my friend Smoke. Smoke, I would like you to meet my half-sister, Kitiara uth Matar. Smoke has just returned to the realm of the mortals to be my mount for the rest of the war." Xanath bowed in dragon form to Kitiara and Ariakas, then shifted to his human form and bowed again. Kitiara looked at him and saw why he was Calista's best friend. He was as handsome as Tanis, so she thought. He had black hair, dark blue eyes, tall and muscular. He had the face of an angel, using an Earth cliche.   
"I am pleased to meet you, Smoke. I am sure that you will be a faithful mount for my sister. I hope that you will enjoy our little group here."  
"I am Ariakas, leader of the Dragon Highlords. I am pleased to meet you Smoke. I hope you will make a good addition to our army." Ariakas walked away without another word. Calista looked at him and sighed. Kit smiled.   
"Ignore our boss. He has a bad attitude, and he hates new dragons because he thinks that they will do better than the old ones. I hope that he did not offend you. I shall show you where you are to stay." Kit started to walk away, motioning for Xanath to follow her. Calista stopped her.  
"Kit, I think I should show him where he can stay." Calista looked at Kit with pleading eyes, eyes that showed her why she wanted to show Xanath around. Kit nodded. Calista smiled and walked away with Xanath. Kit stood there, looking at Skye.  
"You know Skye, I've never seen a dragon with a gold patch on his right foreleg. What do you think?"  
"I think that Smoke may have part of good in him. Either that or it's a birth defect. If you notice, when he is in human form, it's in his hair. Also, from what you have told me about your sister and what she told you about their friendship, that may mean that because she raised him, he had a marking on him from her. But they are in love, that is clear." Skye looked at Kit and blew some smoke at the sky. He then shimmered into human form, so he could talk to his friend easier. "He had this look on his face when we landed, a look that I knew was one on the face of a person who had just been thoroughly kissed and enjoyed it. Unless he kissed her." Skye smiled. "Yes, that is right. He kissed her, and they both enjoyed it. I think they will be happy with each other. They will have quite a few children together. They will be blessed by Takhisis and Paladine both. I think that they will be happy." Skye looked at his rider and realized that he said the wrong thing.  
"Why do you say that, Skye?" Kitiara looked at Skye and sighed. "Well?"  
"It is obvious that they are in love. Any one can see that, that is if they aren't blind. I saw that look Calista gave you before you agreed to let her show Xanath to where he will stay." Skye shifted back to dragon. "I am sorry if I disturbed you by that announcement." Kit looked a little upset at the remark about her little sister being in love. She glared at Skye and stormed off. One of the draconians came up and started to take care of Skye.  
Kit went off to find Calista and Xanath. When she found them, they were sitting across from each other in the Highlords' sitting room. They were the only ones there. Kit came in and tried to listen to their conversation, but couldn't make heads or tales of it. She cleared her throat loudly, to get their attention. When they looked to her, Calista smiled.   
"Hello Kit. Do you want something?"  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone. I hope you do not mind, Smoke." Xanath stood and looked to Calista and said, in Dragonish, "I do not mind, Calista. I shall see you tonight in our chambers." Calista smiled and nodded. Xanath walked out and headed for the dragons' stables to talk to the other dragons. Kit sat down to talk to Calista.  
"Do you love Smoke?"  
"Why do you ask, Kit?"  
"The way you two looked at each other just now, the way you two looked at each other when we landed. You two had looked like you had just been kissing. Do you love Smoke?"  
"Yes, I do. I have loved him for years. Ever since he was taken from me seven years ago, I have loved him. I have missed him severely and now that he has returned, I now have him back and I doubt that he will ever leave. He loves me, as well." Calista had stood and walked to the window to see Xanath talking with Skye. Kit followed her and saw the dragon Xanath talking to Skye.   
"Does Smoke get along with other dragons?"  
"He seems to be. He was raised by me, and he has never seen a dragon before, or so I thought. He seems to be fond of Skye." Calista looked down at Xanath and smiled. Xanath felt eyes on him and looked up at Calista and smiled as well. "I think that he will do well among the dragons, even though he was raised by a human. I only hope that he and I can remain together for the rest of our lives." Calista sighed and drew her dagger and drew it across her hand, watching as it healed immediately. Kit had a look of shock on her face as she watched the wound disappear.   
"How did you do that?"  
"I am gifted. No, Xanath and I are linked by blood. The day before Takhisis took him, he and I linked ourselves by a blood ritual. It was quite painful." Calista saw Xanath wince when she cut her hand, and sighed. "I know it sounds weird, Kit, but I love him more than I love life. I could die and I would still love him. I mean, if you loved someone that much, you would know how I feel."  
"You are so close to the truth there, little sister. I do love someone that much, only I don't show it because it is a weakness to show emotions like that. Do you remember I told you about Tanis Half-Elven?"  
"Yes."  
"He and I were lovers when you met your mother. I fell in love with him and him with me. I don't think that I could ever live without him. Sometimes, he is all I can think about. I saw him a little while ago in Flotsam. But then I had to come here to attack the tower. I have the feeling that he has left Flotsam by now. No matter. He will be back. I have some things I need to attend to, before tonight."  
"What is happening tonight, Kit?"  
"The feast, of course. Tell me you remember the feast tonight, to honor the 19 Day of Life Gift of Ariakan, The Highlord's son?"  
"Ahhh, yes. I nearly forgot. Who are invited?"  
"Any who can come."  
"Then I shall bring Xanath with me, for he will not let me go alone, for he does not trust Ariakas."  
"I don't trust him either. And soon I shall wear the Crown of Power myself. That is the day I wait for, sister. I wait for that day , praying that I shall wear it soon. Well, I shall leave you be now, sister, for those things I must do must be done soon. See you at the feast." Kit walked away and Calista sat down, weary to the bone. Xanath walked back in to find Calista sitting there, pale as a ghost.  
"What is wrong, Calista?" He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"I am tired, Xanath. I hate war, I hate living here, I hate being a Highlord. I want to be on my own again, like we were before Takhisis came to get you. I want this war to end soon, then we can leave here and be on our own, like we should be." She looked at him and smiled. "I love you, Xanath."  
"I love you, too, Calista." He kissed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "If we are to go to the Day of Life Gift feast tonight, we must go get ready."  
"Of course, love. Let's go." They walked to her chamber and got ready. An hour later, Kit knocked on her door. Calista opened the door, completely dressed and ready. Xanath stood behind her.  
"It's time, Calista, Xanath. We must get there before everyone else, because we are the Highlords of Lord Ariakas' armies. Follow me." The three walked out of the room and headed for the dining hall. When they got there, Ariakas set them up around the table in the appropriate seats, putting Xanath next to Calista. As they sat down, the best of each Highlord's army came in and sat down on the same side as their leader. Calista had no one sitting on her side, for she needed no army because she had her "magic." When all were sitting, Ariakan entered the room. They all stood and saluted him, as was honorable.   
"Happy Day of Life Gift, son. Here is your seat." Ariakas sat his son down in the seat of honor. That night was full of conversation, drink and the occasional drunken fight. A few months later, Ariakan, Calista and Xanath had been captured by the Knights of Solamnia, from whom she learned that her half-brother had been killed by Kit.   
As the prisoners sat in their room, the Knights held a trial to find out if they were to die or not.   
"I think that they should die. They helped to kill many of our people."   
"It is not our choice to let them live or die." Lord Gunther looked at the men there. "Ariakan is a brave fighter, as is Calista, and if you have heard her name, it's Brightblade uth Matar. Her mother was the mother of the young knight buried below, Sturm. And Xanath, I don't know what to make of him. He appears to be a Highlord, but that gold spot and the way our dragons act around him, I think he's a dragon." He looked out the window and saw Xanath trying to break free of his manacles and Calista calming him. The dragon, however, did not calm down. He broke the manacles and shifted to his dragon form. Calista dropped to her knees and cried. Xanath, the dragon, screamed long and loud. Calista was crying still when a few of the silvers showed up to deal with Xanath. When Calista saw the silvers, she screamed something at him. Xanath looked at the silvers, then to Calista. He decided to remain with Calista. He shifted back to human and grabbed Calista to him and held her tightly. She continued to cry, until she was kissed by him. A few minutes alter, he brought her inside to talk to Gunther.  
"Lord Gunther, I am telling this to you: if you leave Xanath outside, away from me, he will become the most uncontrollable dragon you have ever seen. He and I are to remain together, no matter what. If he is taken away from me again, I will kill you. Upon the Queen of Darkness, I swear this to be true." Calista looked at Lord Gunther and waited for his answer.  
"I don't care what you say. He is a dragon and he will be treated like one." A few Knights of the Crown came in. "Take Xanath back outside and put him in stronger manacles." They tried to drag him away, but Calista pulled out her dagger and grabbed Gunther.  
"Let him go, or I will send Gunther to meet his lord." The knights let Xanath go. "Now, Lord Gunther, you will let Xanath stay with me. If not, you will die. I swear this to be true on my soul and the Dark Queen." Gunther nodded once and she let him go. Xanath wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She put the dagger away and lead Xanath to her quarters, where they spent the night together, for the first time ever.   
The next morning, she realized that something was wrong with Xanath. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were green, not their normal black. She took his pulse, checked his breathing and looked at his hair for the symbol of their time together, the gold spot. It was gone. She gasped. Xanath looked at her, his green eyes glassy and cold. He got up, pushed her away from him and walked out the door. She ran to him, but he pushed her away again, this time breaking her arm. She cried out in pain as Xanath walked towards the black shadow that appeared at the end of the hallway. As he entered the shadow, Calista called him by her childhood name for him: Firestorm.  
"Firestorm!!!!" He paused, looked back and shook his head, saying that he was no longer the man she loved, but the dragon, being controlled by the Queen of Darkness. As he walked into the shadows, she screamed. As the shadow disappeared, she broke down and cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder after some time. She looked up at him, seeing Ariakan. He helped her to her feet and held her until her tears were gone. When she was done crying, he lead her to Gunther, who got a healer to heal her broken arm.  
"Calista, what was the scream for? You scared the living daylights out of us."  
"Xanath was taken back. He belongs to the Queen now." She had tears in her eyes as she said that. When the knights left her be, she cried again, screaming to the Queen to let her have her love. As she cried, the Dark Warrior appeared.  
"Calista, why do you cry so?"  
"You have taken from me my only love. Xanath is the reason why I live. If I were to lose him forever, I would kill myself. You do not want to lose one of your best warriors, do you?" Calista got up and walked to the window. "Why did you do that to him? He hurt me, which he swore that he would never do. He also promised me that he would never leave for any reason. He said that he would fight your hold on him until his dying day."  
"I am sorry. I need him now."  
"Damn you!!! I carry his child in my womb and you take him away from me!! How dare you!!!!!" She turned and glared at Takhisis with such anger in her eyes that Takhisis was forced to look away. "You have taken from me the one thing I need to live. You have taken away the man who has fathered my child. How dare you!!!" Calista's eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness while Takhisis took her into her arms and held her as Calista cried.   
"I am sorry, Calista. I need him for a few weeks. I will give him back to you when I am done with him." Takhisis sighed. "You have my word on that. He will be with me for no more than two weeks. I swear you will have him back before the end of the month. The word of a goddess is strong. You will have him back." She let Calista go as she finished crying.  
"I believe you, even though I don't want to. Forgive my insolence." Calista looked at Takhisis and sighed. "I have been a foolish mortal to think that I could sway you by my tears. However long you need him, he is yours, My Queen." Takhisis smiled.  
"I need him no longer than 2 weeks. Then he is yours." She disappeared. Calista looked out the window, her eyes full of tears. As she saw the silver dragons land again after a battle, the tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw who looked like Xanath among the wounded dragons. Ariakan was down there, going through the dragons and when he saw the black, he gasped, letting Calista know that she was right. She ran down to the court yard to the wounded black and saw that it was Xanath. She gave a cry of pain and anger that every dragon in her vicinity heard and felt.  
A healer ran over to her and saw the dragon. "You wish this black dragon healed, My Lady?"  
"Yes. Please hurry, for his pain is mine and he will not live much longer." Calista looked at the healer as she healed Xanath. All that night, in the infirmary, Calista stayed by his side. When he groaned she checked his wounds, when he gasped in pain, she laid her cool hand on his feverish head. She made sure that he was still in human form when she dozed off. While she dozed, she heard a scream of pain from Xanath. She bolted awake and looked at him. She saw blood seeping from his wound and a dagger near the bed. She recognized Kit's wrapping on the grasp. She called for a healer, who came immediately. While the healer worked, she searched the grounds for Kit's tell-tale thought path. She found it and ran to it. She grabbed her sister by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind her.  
"How dare you!" Calista hissed. "You would dare kill the father of my child?" She shook Kit. "Tell me why, and I may let you live." She loosened her hold just enough so that Kit could talk.  
"The Dark Queen ordered it. She told me that he was a traitor because he told the silvers where we were. I did not know he was the father of the child you carry." Kit choked a little. "Please, let me go."  
"Not yet. The Queen told me that she needed him for an assignment. He disappeared last night at midnight. Why would she then tell you to kill him, knowing that he was my mate?" Kit paled as the blood flow to her head was once again cut off. "If I see you near Xanath again, I will not hesitate to kill you." She let Kit go, this time completely. Calista looked at her sister. "Don't ever cross me again. Ariakan favors me, as does the Queen. You will be dead in two years. Get out of here before I call one of the knights to arrest you." Calista turned and walked away. Kit drew her dagger and went to stab Calista, but was blocked by the breaking of her wrist by Ariakan.  
"Get out, Kitiara. Or I will kill you myself." Ariakan let go of her wrist and left with Calista. As they walked away, she heard a dragon nearby. It was Skye. He landed just long enough to let Kit climb on to the saddle, then got out of there. On the way back to Sanction, he asked how the mission went.  
"It failed. Xanath and my sister still live. That damned Ariakan saw to Calista's life, and that damned blood link is keeping Xanath alive, along with the healers there. Calista won't let him die. The more blood he loses, the more she gives to him. I swear that the Queen does not want them to die. I shall ask her when we get home."   
That night, as Calista watched over Xanath, she saw Takhisis. "Yes, My Queen?"  
"Your sister lied to you. She does not want you or Xanath to live."  
"I knew it." Calista looked at Xanath's wound, and saw that it was healed, but not much. "My Queen, do you wish him dead?"  
"Of course not, my dear. Why would you think that?"  
"His wound has been healed three times this day, and it has not closed. Please tell me why."  
"He is being healed by clerics of good. Let me heal him." Calista nodded, and Takhisis laid her hand on Xanath's head, healing him. He cried out in pain once, but slowly became quiet and his fever subsided. As his eyes opened, Takhisis disappeared.  
"Xanath?"  
"Calista?" Xanath sat up and looked at her. "Are you ok? I remember what happened the other night. Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am, now that you are alright." She took his hand. "As long as you are alright, I will be fine. Xanath, what happened last night? The Queen said that she needed you."  
"I was used as a traitor against her dragons. She wanted me dead, so I couldn't ruin your life." Xanath wrapped Calista in his arms and held her tight. "I will never let you go again. If I ever do, it is because of my death. You hold my heart in your hands, and my life in your eyes. When your eyes close forever, my life will end. If your hands ever lose hold on my heart, I will die. You are my life and my happiness." He kissed her suddenly and passionately. She kissed him back, just as intensely. A few moments later, Ariakan walked out of the hallway and found them there.   
"Excuse me, Calista?"  
She pulled away from the kiss to see who it was. "Yes?"  
"I have to tell you this: the Knights have won. The war is over. We are their prisoners. I thought you would like to know this before the Lady tells you herself." He bowed to Calista and left. Xanath looked to her and she looked back.  
"We are trapped here."  
"The Queen will see to our release." He enveloped her in his arms. "Trust me. She will help us escape." He kissed her softly. "I love you, Phoenix." She smiled at her childhood name.   
"I love you, Firestorm." She returned the kiss, just as softly. "If you are right, we will be out of here in a few months."  
"She will get us out of here."  
Calista smiled. As the dawn light brightened the room, she saw a dark cloud cover the sky. As the cloud grew in size, she realized that Xanath had called it to help hide their escape. He carried her to the courtyard and shifted to his dragon form. The Knights inside the Keep were crying in horror as the cloud darkened. Calista climbed onto his back and they took off. Ariakan was looking out the window as he saw the dragon and rider fly away from the "roost." A smile crept over his face as he realized that they would meet again, in about four years.  
During the four years since their escape, Calista and Xanath married by the rites of the Dark Queen. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who was named for her father, Gregor. He had the hair coloring of Xanath, but had Calista's eye color. Finally, after the four years time, they found Ariakan in a cave not more than 100 yards from their home. Calista and Xanath took him to their home to heal and recuperate. While he was there, he told them of his plan. He wondered if they would join him as Knights of Takhisis. Xanath looked at Ariakan and sighed.  
"We have been happy living on our own here for the past four years. Can we live peacefully if we join you?" He looked to a very pregnant Calista and said, "We have our second child on the way and little Gregor is only four years old. Would you have us leave him?"  
"No. He can join us as well. As with your next child, let Takhisis shine on you both and let it be a boy, then the child will have an easier time with training." Calista paled and looked at Xanath.  
"Phoenix?"  
"I think Takhisis wants this one born early. Can you get one of the healers from Sanction?" She gasped in pain as she doubled over.   
"I can get there and back in one minute, Phoenix."  
"Hurry, Firestorm!" He disappeared. Ariakan looked confused.  
"Firestorm? Phoenix?"  
"Our childhood names for eachother." She gasped again. "He better be back soon."   
Ariakan looked at her, then started to pray to Takhisis for help with this child. Suddenly, Xanath returned with a healer. The healer ran to Calista's side just as she screamed out in pain. Xanath grabbed Calista's hand to comfort her. The healer forced Ariakan out of the room, but let Xanath remain. For three hours, Calista was in labor. Finally, around the time Solinari set, which is midnight-two AM, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Xanath and Calista looked at their baby girl and smiled. She had Calista's hair, but Xanath's dark eyes.  
"What shall we name her, Phoenix?"  
"I think you just did, Firestorm."  
"What? Phoenix?"  
"Yes. We can name her Phoenix Firestorm, after our childhood names for eachother."  
"That name sounds nice." He looked to the healer. "Will she be named this by our Queen and will she be accepted by our Queen?"  
The healer opened up her naming bag and removed her materials. After about five minutes, she looked up at Xanath and Calista. "She will be named Phoenix Firestorm by our Queen and accepted by our Queen. Her older brother Gregor has been accepted finally. May the Dark Lady be kind and generous on the four of you." She said a soft prayer and disappeared. Xanath smiled and hollered in Dragonish, "I have a daughter!" Just then, Ariakan walked back into the room.  
"Well?"  
"She is a beautiful baby, and we will not join you and your knights because we have found happiness with eachother and the Queen forgive us, we don't need you. We have our lives before us. Our Queen has granted my only wish: to be with my love for the rest of our mortal lives. She has given me my mortality, the one of a human. I regret not being able to join you, Ariakan, but I would prefer to live and die with my Phoenix." Calista smiled.  
"I would prefer to live and die by my Firestorm's side than as one of your knights. I am happy here raising my children and loving my husband." Ariakan walked away from them, the last time they saw him alive. About 25 years later, when their children had become fine warriors and Calista had stopped producing children, the Anvil Summer began. It was then that they realized what Ariakan had started with his knights. Calista, Xanath and their children offered their services up to the Knights of Paladine, not knowing that they would soon be faced with something much worse than the Knights of Takhisis.   
"Mother, we've been out here six months. The Knights have An-Salon. We must give up."  
"Gregor, there is something wrong with all of this. I feel a great sense of dread from the gods, and I have a close, personal relationship with them. I fear something horrible is coming." Just as she said that, a great wave of heat flew across the land. The four looked out over the ocean and saw a horrifying sight: the sea was on fire. As Calista and Phoenix screamed in horror, Xanath and Gregor jumped to their feet and pointed to the sky. The two women looked up and saw shadow monsters. Xanath, because Takhisis left him his dragon form, shifted to dragon and the three climbed on his back. He took off for Palanthas where the Knights of Paladine were still strong. When they got there, they explained what they saw. A few other messengers arrived later that day with the same news, making it true. A few weeks later, a huge battle was waged inside the Abyss. Xanath and Calista did not survive the battle.  
"Xanath, we have to help them fight Chaos. If not, we all could die from his anger!"  
"What of our children?"  
"They have proved that they can take care of themselves. Please, Xanath. We have to help save Krynn. If not, we all will die, including Gregor and Phoenix."  
"Alright, we'll do it. Climb on." Xanath shifted to dragon and Calista climbed on his back. They flew into the Abyss and started to help all the warriors fight Chaos. They flew side-by-side with Kitiara, who was on a skeletal dragon.  
"Hail, living sister!"  
"Hail, dead sister! What brings you to this fight?"  
"I don't want to be punished at the hands of Chaos if he wins this. Why do you fight?"  
"To save my son and daughter!"  
"And what of Xanath?"  
"He fights with her!" he said, lifting his head to look at Kitiara. "Hail, dead sister-in-law!"  
"Hail, living brother-in-law! Good fight!" She flew off, attacking Chaos's left side. Xanath flew to the right to help the Knights of Paladine, just as her sister helped the Knights of Takhisis. Suddenly, Chaos's hand came down on top of Xanath and Calista. Their children were watching from the Tower in Palanthas with Caramon Majere.  
"Mother!!" cried Phoenix as Gregor screamed in rage. The hand went all the way to the ground, sounding a loud crash. When the hand was lifted, Xanath and Calista had been crushed to death. Gregor tried to run in, but Caramon and Phoenix grabbed him.  
"We have lost our parents this day! Must I lose you, too?" Gregor flushed with anger as he watched the fight progress. When it finally ended, the three watching were transported to where the warriors were sent. Phoenix and Gregor found the bodies of their parents, Xanath in human form, laying next to eachother, arms wrapped tightly around eachother. They were buried where they lie, as a symbol to all those who lost parents, brothers, sisters, sons and daughters in the Chaos War. Phoenix and Gregor eventually split up and went their separate ways, but their stories are not yet told.   
  
  
Words of Astinus, the Chronicler:  
As I wrote this book about Calista uth Matar, I received a letter from Phoenix asking that her mother's favorite quote be placed at the end of it. I sent for her, because she had not sent it with the letter. When she arrived, I asked what the quote was.  
"Astinus, my mother loved to write poetry. She wrote one poem called Endless Night. She said that it was her favorite because it reminded her of how much father lover her. The first two lines of the poem are her favorite. They go, 'Every endless night has a dawning day, every darkest sky has a shining ray.' I wanted that placed in the book because it will remind me of how much her and father loved both myself and my brother."  
Phoenix, I have granted your request.  
  
  
"Every Endless Night has a Dawning Day, Every Darkest Sky has a Shining Ray."  
-Calista Brightblade uth Matar   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
